


Olivia vs Ratigan

by lynndyre



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor, Ink, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: The next time she faces the murine Napoleon of Crime, Olivia isready.





	Olivia vs Ratigan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).




End file.
